The invention relates to tape machines such as tape recorders, and more particularly to cleaning cassettes utilized for removing contaminants from the components of the tape machine.
It is known in the art that during the movement of tapes over an erase head, a pick-up head, a playback head and drive rollers these components are contaminated and resinified. This results in worsening of the quality of the pick-up and play-back process. It has been found that such contamination very often leads to smearing and resinifying of components which may cause tape entanglement, also known as "tape-salad".
Cleaning cassettes are known and commonly used in practice. Most known cleaning cassettes include a special cleaning tape which is so designed that dirt is removed from the components of the tape machine to be cleaned. However, cleaning of the components of the tape machine by means of these known cleaning cassettes is a rather long process and often not satisfactory.